Brutal Betrayal Preview
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: This is a preview for an upcoming story. Awesomestar went insane, minecrafters are being killed in gruesome ways, and Notch is powerless to stop the beast that slays without remorse. But the beast is not secretive, and it's calling card is brutally slayed people. This monster who was once a friend, this monster is named Brutalstar.
1. Preview

**This is a preview for my upcoming story Brutal Betrayal, It is a rated M Fanfiction and while this preview will not contain any rated M content, it does contain swearing and hints of violent acts and murder.**

* * *

_" I'm totally fine guys, you know I hate it when you worry about me!"_

"I feel like there's something wrong with Awesomestar..." Sky said, his heart filling with dread. " She seems different, she's been like this ever since the whole Enderlox incident..."

_" I'M NOT FUCKING SANE!" The monster screeched, " I HAVE NEVER BEEN SANE!"_

A gruesome shadow falls on Minecraftia...

_Notch looked up in defeat " This monster is too much even for me, Sky, the one slaying recruits and Warriors is one of your own-"_

_"NO! I-I can't believe it! I won't believe it! Who would do this?!"_

Awesomestar snarled, her TNT sword out and aimed at her foe's chest, but she knew that this was a battle she would not win...

"_Holy shit." Awesomestar whispered, her eyes staring at the bloody, torn up corpse that was once her friend Seto._

Insanity has reached its peak, and no one is safe.

"_Awesomestar, please!" Jason looked up at the beast before him, it's eyes shimmering with murderous glee " Awesomestar? She's gone you useless idiot, she's been gone for a long time!"_

_"This monster, it appeared right after Awesomestar died didn't it? I mean, she was the first victim..." Sky was interrupted by Ssundee, Who spoke with horror in his voice " No Sky, Awesomestar was not the first victim, she wasn't killed by the monster at all, in fact," Ssundee took off his sunglasses, and pain gleamed in his eyes. "Awesomestar is the monster!"_

_"I, she, we, either way, I didn't kill Seto, she did. Why? Because he knew her darkest secret, because he knew too much, just like you do know." Jerome screamed for the last time as he felt his head snap sharply to one side. "Good-bye 'Pope of Power Moves'" the monster who was once Awesomestar sneered before laughing a dark, bone-chilling laugh before melting into the shadows._

_"THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE LEADER IN MINECRAFTIA, AND THAT LEADER, WILL BE ME!" Awesomestar roared as she slammed her hands down on the diamond table in front of her, shattering it like glass. Awesomestar switched to her cat form and laughed as she changed. She grew to the size of a Siberian tiger, her muzzle and maw grew larger and more deadly. the left half of her body rotting away until it was skeleton. She shut her dark green eyes, and when she opened them, the one in the 'living' side of her body was gone, and on the 'dead' side, her iris was pure black, her pupil a bloody red slit. The creature grinned than pulled its head back and let loose and blood-curling roar._

_Tears formed in Sky's eyes as he creeped up to the sleeping beast "Oh Awesomestar," he whispered, " please forgive me." He slid his butter sword out of its hold and got ready to kill Awesomestar, no, Awesomestar is dead. This beast calls its-self Brutalstar._

* * *

**Coming around late May to early June. Hope you guys enjoyed this preview!**


	2. Chapter 1 preview

**This part of the first chapter of the story. Hope you guys Enjoy!**

* * *

Awesomestar had no idea where she was, it was a dark forest, a starless night sky overhead. The trees were dead and rotting, in fact, the whole place reaked of death, a scent that Awesomestar knew all too well. She shivered, suddenly realizing where she was. "T-the dark forest, why am I here?"

" You don't know? Wow, you ARE pathetic, how did a traitor like you become the leader of her own Clan?" Awesomestar snarled, knowing who the voice belonged to. A figure lurked out of the shadows. He resembled Awesomestar in his own way, dark brown hair, strict green eyes, and plenty of scars. He was taller than Awesomestar, though she was a runt, making her small for her age. He wore a spiked collar around his neck, his cat ears were folded back, his tail flicking dust into the gloomy air. "Really, you honestly don't know why you're here? You are the dumbest warrior ever."

Awesomestar snarled, pinning her own ears back " I'm smart enough to know that you deserve to be here! How am I related to you?!"

The figure growled " Now, now Awesomestar, is that anyway to address your dead brother? Or would you rather be with your foster family? If dad had any brains at all he would've killed you as soon as you were born!" Awesomestar hissed " Mossystone is a better sibling than you are Flint. Honestly, I wish she was my real sister."

Flint snorted, drawing a pocket knife from his belt. Instinctively, Awesomestar drew her TNT sword, a two foot long weapon for her own creation. Flint raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Touchy aren't we? I can't hurt you, I'm dead and this is yet another one of your nightmares. I just pulled you outr of it so we could talk."

It was Awesomestar's turn to be confused " Talk? I don't have anything to say to you! And you know I refuse to talk to mom, I don't want to hear anything from her either!" She spun away from Flint, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to streak down her cheeks.

Flint sighed, "Listen, technically I don't want to talk to you, dad does but you know he can't so I'm talking for him. He just wants you to know that even though you're supposedly the black sheep in our family of murderers, you still bear the name of a long line of evil."

Awesomestar turned to her brother. " Dad doesn't understand Flint, I'm not a murderer. I'm different form you, Scourge, Kripe, and everyone else in our bloodline. My name is Awesomestar Electra Bloodypaws, daughter of Kripe, granddaughter of Scourge. I am linked to them only by name." At this point Awesomestar was ready to scream. She knew that as soon as her conversation with her kin was over she would be launched back into her usual nightmares: her friends being killed in gruesome ways, their blood staining her paws, and insane laughter, her own laughter, ringing in her ears.

Flint shook his head, " All right sis, but one more thing, you have to kill your magic friend, what's his name? Seto? He knows your secret sis, you can't risk it getting out. See ya." With that her brother dissolved and Awesomestar awoke with a scream.

* * *

Awesomestar's POV

Waking up to the sound of the song "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go' by WHAM, with the voice of your dead twin brother who no one knows you had telling you to kill your friend sucks. Nightmares aren't unusual for me, I've been having them ever sense the whole Enderlox incident A year or so ago. That incident also marked the day where I officially became suicidal. I can't explain it, I'm just angry and depressed. The long scars on my arms show how serious I am. I drag my-self out of bed, straighten my long brown hair (Burning my ears a few times), Get dressed, all that shit. After making sure the cuts my arms bear are concealed, I head towards the Sky Army' cafeteria, nodding in greeting to a few of my warriors as I pass them

I head to the large table Team Crafted share. Sky recently decided that there were too many generals so he made a rank higher: Team Crafted. Deadlox, Jason and I had been generals the longest, so we became members right away. Later he added Ssundee, Jerome, Mitch, Husky, and Seto. It was pretty awesome, just like me.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Jason taunts as I approach, " Do cat-people hibernate or what?" This earn his a snarl from me. " Actually, I was looking into ways to sacrifice you to Herobrine. Anybody know where I can get angel blood?" I actually COULD send Jason to the Nether, but some how I don't think that wouldnt go so well.

My vision burrs for a second, signaling that I ways about to have a disturbing day dream. Sadly, I was right. The lifeless course of Sky, his sunglasses broken, his eyes closed, A budder sword was sticking out of his heart. Jerome had been decapitated, Dawn was ripped apart by demon dogs. The rest of Team Crafted were staring at me in horror, Their freak turned to rage and Mitch screams at me. " ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE?!"

I blink several times, my day dream ending. " So do I have to kill anyone today?" I joke, I smile, but they know that my smile is fake, and Seto knows what the long sleeves hide, and I know what monster lurks within me, breaking my sanity, driving me towards sucide.


End file.
